2014-07-07- Green Team
Bludhaven Bludhaven, tied to Gotham Island to the west by Brown Bridge, and cradled in by Summer Set to the north. It is a city in its own right and never became part of Gotham City. With its own city government and police department, it is completely independent. The state highway going through Bludhaven was once the original way to Gotham Island before the interstate over Trigate Bridge was built. Once, Bludhaven held itself above Gotham City, to higher standards. After the interstate however, it became impoverished and the city government corrupt. Many criminals from Gotham City have relocated here to flee from Catwoman and the many crazies that dominate Gotham City. In some areas like the central business district or Avalon Heights you can see the once fine beauty that was Bludhaven, while in other areas, like the Spine or the Zee More projects you can see where the decay has taken effect. It is cheaper to live here than in Gotham City, and it is not without some of its redeeming features though they are growing fewer and fewer over the years. It seems a bit odd to see the Martian Manhunter on so prosaic a device as a cel phone. But some people do not like being contacted mind to mind. "Thank you Oracle. We are removing the weapons. We will give SHIELD and the Directive a full report of the analysis. ... I really do not care if they are dissatisfied. I believe Martian Technology falls under my jurisdiction and Green Lantern. They may take it up with the Oans. Thank you. Bye." He places a sheet over the body with some care and spends a moment in reflection, prayer, who can say? Then the Martian turns his head quickly a moment before there is the sound of a key in the door. Green Lantern looks to J'Onn with a raised eyebrow. Then raising his finger to his lips he moves to stand out of the view of who ever was coming in and able to cover the room with his ring. He extends his ring ready to blast whoever entered if there was a need. The door opens and a middle aged woman stands in the doorway. J'Onn bows with a slight sweep of his cape. "Good morning. I am J'Onn J'Onnz , last of the Manhunters of Mars and this is my associate, Green Lantern of Sector 2814. This is a crime scene. Please exit and return to your apartment ..." The woman begins to crumple a silent screen on her lips and J'Onn blurs over to keep her from hitting the floor. J'Onn looks at Hal and says, "A fainter. I hate when people faint. It is like being rejected by a female you've asked to a poetry recital. Poor lady: Eugenia Hooks from Gotham. Do you suppose I should ... scan her for any suspicious characters who were around?" Green Lantern shrugs, "That's your choice J'Onn. She could just happen to be married to a guy in bad business. But I doubt that. So you might be scanning the mind of a perp." He lowers his ring. Then he creates a stretcher and two guys to carry Ms. Hooks inside. J'Onn does scan though at least by the looks of his sudden rigidity and expression on rapt concentration. "Oh H'ronmeer! How can this be. Thank you Ms. Hooks. Rest peacefully for the next five minutes and wake up refreshed with no memory of us or your trip to this apartment. We should go. SHIELD is coming." He moves to the window. Green Lantern looks at J'Onn, "You sure it's not SWORD and why are we rerunning? Aren't they suppose to be on our side? I mean I have contacts with SWORD. We do this we could be looked at badly. It's your call but it could put us on the run and the League in a bad position. It's sponsored by the U.N. It's your call." J'Onn looks like a caged animal for a brief beat. Then he says, "I ... cannot remain here. Hal, my friend, will you stay to answer their questions and meet me in Denver? I have ... a disturbing lead I must follow" Green Lantern shrugs, "Screw it. Just don't be surprised when Brand tries to contact me though the ring and Diana is yelling at us." He then starts to the teleport process. "Denver you said?" J'Onn is already out the window though and making good speed over Bludhaven. He rises high enough nt to bother anyone with the sonic boom and really opens up. His mind continues the conversation as Hal plays catch up. "Yes Denver. A hunch. I need to have Oracle check on some things for me. Hal will see Manhunter busily texting on the phone as he doesn't have a chance of speaking into it at mach 5. What the hell is that phone made of? Green Lantern flies along with J'onn. He conses to remain quiet himself. Though he figured he'd add to the Irony of them flying the martian tech cross country to Denver. A u-haul trailer construct flying behind him as they go. A text appears on J'onn's phone, "What are we going to do with this stuff in Denver?" J'Onn turns around flying backwards for all purposes and looks at Hal. "Can you cache that somewhere. I thought I ordered it teleprted to the Watchtower. Diana must be very angry ... she is furious ... oh my. Yes I will be yelled at by a number of people soon. Yes Secrete the gear. We will hand it over to SWORD and your friends, " J'Onn says over a mindlink. Denver is soon below them and J'Onn hovers out of visual range looking. Pondering. "Hal what is the saying ... shit is about to get real? I recognized the man who visited our John Doe in that apartment. He's from Denver, my old home. You might know him." Green Lantern frowns, "Alright J'Onn.." He sighs, "This is about to get complicated." Then he turns the U-haul into a rocket. Then it goes flying toward orbit. "I won't be able to keep it together if somebody messes with my powers or knocks me out. It's also going to limit what I can do. But I'll put in orbit in a construct to keep it safe." He raises an eyebrow at J'onn, "Oh I don't know too many folks from Denver. And what do you mean?" J'Onn frowns still scanning the town with Martian eyes. "The man I saw that visited our murder victim was John Jone, my alter ego. I think someone is laying a trap for me Hal. I do not know who yet." Green Lantern frowns, "Without a shapeshifter or something Telepathic? How is that possible? I mean that would be you, right?" He sighs, "I got a headache." J'Onn says, "Possibly a Martian who was selling weapons to Intergang and with our recent action is now taking pains to eliminate the trail back to him. Oracle is running checks on the dead man as we speak and also any activity to do with John Jones. Again I would like to move quickly. The more hunters with unshielded minds after him the bigger the risk he will go to ground and we will never find him. I do not know why but I will find him and find out why he chose to masquerade as John Jones." Green Lantern nods, "To unnerve you or perhaps he has old intel. He's trying to put you on the run and take away a safe harbor." He says with a smirk, "That's just my thought on the matter. That or maybe it was too handy of an id not to take for himself. Hide in plan sight."